


Deal

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hey can you do a Leo and Reader fanfic where the reader sees Leo in a towel after he gets done showering and he tempts her to have sex with him then it leads to sex? Thanks!





	Deal

Pulling out your keys, you pushed one into the lock of your door and opened it.   
Stepping into your flat, you heard the sound of running water.   
“Leo?” You called out as you allowed your bag to drop on the sofa.   
You had given Leo a spare key to your apartment as well as the key to your window a few months ago. After dating for 3 years, it only felt natural.   
Leo came around often, spending more time with you than he did his family not that you minded. Sometimes, he just liked to come around and spend time away from them. But from the sound of the water, he had come around for a shower.   
“Yeah” Leo called back as the shower was turned off and you heard him stepping out the shower.   
“Just checking.” You giggled as you shook off your coat and slipped off your shoes.   
“evening, love.” You heard from behind you and glanced over your shoulder.   
There, in the doorway, was Leo. He only wore a white towel around his waist and a smirk on his lips.   
“Arent you a sight for sore eyes.” You purred, walking over to him, swaying your hips.   
“talk for yourself.” He purred, hooking a finger under you chin to lift your face up to look up at him.   
He leaned down, his breath fanning across your lips and you found your knees weakening.   
Even after a long days work, you found yourself becoming aroused by his low, smooth voice.   
he towered over you, making you feel safe and secure as an arm wrapped around your waist as he pulled you against his front. You could feel the water still dripping from his front and you could help but shiver. It soaked through your top and you felt the water against your skin.  
“Come on, Leo. Im tired. Ive been working all day.” You giggled, shaking your head as you pushed yourself away from him. You walked over to the sofa and bent over, trying to get your phone out of your bag.   
“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll treat you right.” Leo mumbled as he came up behind you and placed his hands on your hips. You felt him rubbing his already hard member against your ass. You had to bit your lip to keep from moaning at the feeling. He knew your body was very sensitive and the slightly touch for him was like fire on your skin.   
“Leo-“ You started, making sure your voice didn’t show a hint of pleasure but sounded displeased   
“How about a little stress release.” He purred in your ear as you stood up.   
“Enough.” You scolded half-heartedly but couldn’t pull away from him. “Ive had a long day.” You rolled your head around to look at him.   
“Then let me help you?” Leo soothed but before you could respond, he gently pulled at the hem of your top. He knew how to get you. Sometime you wondered if you had the same effect on him as he had on you but then you remembered how many times you were able to distract him, either from training or his own work.   
“Leo.” You couldn’t contain the small hum of pleasure.   
“You want me to stop?” He asked, whispering it in your ear but you could all but hear the smirk. He knew he had you and that made you growl slightly.   
You twisted around, hooking your foot behind his and spinning him so he fell on the couch. Before he could even gasp at your sudden action, you straddled him, your skirt flaring out around you as you attached your lips to his.   
He chuckled against your lips as his hands found your sides again. The make out session was hot and steamy and you knew there was no way you could stop.  
“you’ll be the death of me.” You half scolded as you sat back to pull your top off and then your bra. Once they were flung to the other side of the room, you were lifted up.   
Leo carried you into the bedroom to lie you on the bed. He pulled down your skirt, tights and panties in one go.   
Your eyes travelled down Leos toned arms, that seemed to flex under your gaze. Then to his front which was dripping with water and to the towel which covered his member but poorly. You could see he was hard and the towel outlined it.   
“Come on, baby.” You moaned, reaching out to pull at the towel slightly. You just wanted it away. It had been a long day but you wanted the pleasure and released he could offer. You wanted that high that made you think of him for hours and sometimes even days after.  
“are you not tired?” Leo smirked, reaching to grab the top of the towel to stop it from falling from his hips.   
“Don’t tease me!” You half growled, half moaned as you lay back on the bed. You knew one way to get him.   
Spreading your legs, you reached down and slowly started to tease your clit, letting out a breathy moan.   
Looking back to Leo, you saw he was staring between your legs. His gaze snapped up to your face when he smirked and dropped the towel.   
you licked your lower lip as he crawled up the bed, the mattress dipping in places.   
He nudged your knees open a little more and you happily obliged to his silent request. He started to rub the head of his cock up and down your opening, making you bit your lower lip to stop from moaning. But then he thrusted inside you and you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your lip. He filled your completely, your body now easily taking him. Leo was, for lack of a better word, big. Both in girth and length. So the first few times were painful but Leo made it worth it. He would be gentle, gradual, but now you were used to him and you loved the way you felt when he was inside you.   
you felt Leo shudder slightly as his hips thrust inside you.   
You felt drops of water falling onto your body, making your senses peak. As Leo began to thrust with a slow pace. He had a hand either side of your head to support himself and you wrapped your legs around the back of his legs so your ankles were on the back of his knees where they bent.   
A number of moans and gasps left your lips as his rhythm began to increase.   
“Uh, faster!” You moaned as you threw your head back into the bed.   
Leo was only able to answer in a grunt as he began to thrust harder and faster. It was what you needed.   
“That’s it.” You moaned, trying to show him he was doing amazingly.   
“Yeah, you like that?” He smirked down at you, giving a particularly hard but long thrust into you.   
“Yes, Leo!” You cried out, squeezing your eyes shut as he continued his pace. You knew you weren’t going to last long. You needed this release as did he. The water droplets ran down your side, leaving a cold trace in its wake just as new droplets fell from him because of the way his body was moving.   
You couldn’t control it anymore.   
The orgasm claimed your body, not caring for your sore feet or back. It made your body sing with pleasure and your muscles clench for the same reason.   
You moaned his name in ecstasy as you grasped at the sheets. You felt Leo tense before his seed was spilt inside you, your name falling from his lips.   
you felt him move from inside you and he fell to your side, both of you panting.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you cuddled into him. Even though you were tired and could fall asleep there and then, you no longer felt the pain of your feet or back.   
“you’ll have to get another shower.” You giggled as you pulled some covers over yourself.   
“Only if you join me.” Leo chuckled as you looked up and he winked at you.   
“Deal.”


End file.
